Anology: Uncle Is To A Nephew As Hiashi Is To Neji
by Ohohen
Summary: [A bit of Hyuuga family][NejiTen] Hiashi has a chat with Neji, questions are answered. Hiashi decides to help Neji find a mate. Neji is taken back, but follows along. At the beach, they meet this stunning girl with long brown hair...


-1**Mind you. This one just popped up after I was watching the movie 'Click' last night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't know how. Maybe it's the relationship he has with everybody…but that doesn't have any relation either…**

**Also, I stated before, NO. This is NOT a HiashixNeji fiction. Dopes. It's NejiTen. And no, just because the title only has Hiashi and Tenten's name in it, it doesn't mean it's a HiashixTenten fiction either.**

**Connection: Uncle:Nephew:Hiashi:Neji**

Chapter One: Unexpected Questions

It was a clear, somewhat breezy day. Clouds could be spotted, fluffy and with a comfortable look that could make you relax and just stare at the clouds peacefully, not a care in the world.

Unfortunately, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hiashi just wasn't Nara Shikamaru.

"Are you sure you don't want me to train your Kaiten, Neji?" Hiashi asked.

Neji shook his head. "That won't be needed, Hiashi-sama. My teammate, Tenten can help me do so."

Hiashi nodded understandingly. "Would you like me to explain?"

Neji thought for a moment while still in battle stance. Then he nodded.

Hiashi nodded back. "Remember that your Kaiten is formed by your chakra…"

Neji fell down, panting. Hiashi walked over to him.

"That's enough for now, Neji. Let's go rest."

Hiashi looked down at his nephew. Neji looked up and nodded, walking over to their usual resting place.

"Itadakimasu…" Neji murmured, picking up his small bun, and setting it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Itadakimasu…" Hiashi murmured back. He lifted his tea cup to take a small sip as always, when he stopped to steal a glance at Neji.

He stared, up and down. He had truly grown.

Hiashi always wondered if Neji had treated him as a true uncle. If he was accepted into his life as his uncle. Hiashi wanted to treat Neji like a true cousin. He wanted Neji's role in his life, to be his nephew. But he was unsure of weather to do so or not, since he found that him treating him like a nephew and not being accepted as an uncle back...just didn't fit. Things like this Hiashi had wondered. He knew of the grudge Neji held against the Main family before the chuunin exams. And thanks to the…oh what was his name…ah, yes, Uzumaki Naruto, Neji loosened up his grudge. He rid the cage he was held captive in, and he spread his unique wings, flying to a place where the sky was the limit.

But then, Hiashi wondered. Oh how he wondered so; how did he feel about the Main Family now? Was the grudge truly gone? Hiashi was aware that he was training with the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi himself, unlike before, running off without a word to his team to train. Much like during the Chuunin exams, Hiashi had no idea that Neji had learned a move, taught only in the Main family, the mighty _Hakkeshou Kaiten_. He wasn't aware of how far he was going to go. Neji had mastered his Byakugan so well, he could see _Tenketsu points. They were so small, it had even taken Hiashi himself a couple years for such things to be visible to these eyes of his._ And the _Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou; _was far more shocking. And him to go even farther, with _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Sho. _Was what really proved him to be a prodigy. Not that he wasn't already one.

It wasn't that day after the Chuunin exams that when Hiashi asked Neji if he wanted him to train with him, that Neji had started practicing his skills with his uncle. But that didn't answer weather Neji had truly accepted Hiashi as his uncle or not.

There were many things he wanted to know about his fellow nephew. He was in fact, worried about him, even if no one could ever notice. In fact, the way he treated his nephew was so unpredictable, no one even bothered. He wondered what happens at his team meetings, what happens at his missions, what happens everywhere he goes.

It was the same with his daughters too. But they had become close enough that Hiashi knew what they were doing, everywhere they went.

But not Neji.

Ever since Neji lost his father, he had left the compound without a peep. Sometimes, he didn't even leave through the front door. But after the chuunin exams, he opened the door to his room everyday, and left the compound through the front entrance. When Hiashi or anyone asked him where he was going, the only response they'd get, is "I'm going out." a comma and then whoever it was who asked him. Before they could even ask further on, he was gone.

Though no one protested, there were always those who were worried. Hyuuga Hiashi, for example.

But he couldn't do anything about it. If he did scold Neji for it, then he'd feel…rude.

So he did nothing.

Nothing but wonder.

Sometimes, he even wondered what Hizashi wanted him to do with Neji. Anything in particular, that is.

But then he remembered the time…

Hm…

Perhaps, he should talk to Neji.

And perhaps, it should work.

And maybe they would--

"Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi snapped out of his daze. He looked at Neji.

"Are you okay, Hiashi-sama? You have been tipping that cup causing all your tea to spill. And," Neji pointed at his cup of tea. "I think that's enough tea, Hiashi-sama." The cup of tea was overflowing, and Neji's hand was still holding on to it.

Hiashi almost revealed an embarrassed flush. Neji could see though, that he was embarrassed. Instead of laughing or being amused, he asked.

"Hiashi-sama, is everything alright? I've been telling you that I have enough tea and that the cup was overflowing for five minutes by now."

"A-Aa…Sorry, Neji."

Neji just blinked at Hiashi, a bit taken back by Hiashi's response, and looked away, closing his eyes, sipping his overflowed tea. "It's okay, Hiashi-sama."

"M-Mm…"

Minutes passed, silence lingered for the whole time.

Neji was about to ask to train again, if Hiashi didn't mind. Hiashi noticed, and spoke before Neji did.

"Neji?" he said, looking towards the sky.

"H-Hiashi-sama?" Neji winced. "Yes?"

"Do you truly accept me as your uncle?"

Neji blinked back in surprise. His eyes widened.

"Hiashi-sama…I…" He didn't know what to say. "…I…"

Hiashi smirked with a 'Hmpf.'

Neji decided to remain quiet, looking at the ground.

"Your father and I always played with each other when we were younger."

Neji shifted his head slowly towards Hiashi's direction.

"I always treated him as a younger brother. Even if he was younger, I treated him as an equal." he heard Neji wasn't talking, so he continued. "We spent time together, enjoying our childhood. But it was that day, when we learned of the main family and branch family. It was as if, we were torn from our childhood."

Hiashi shut his eyes for a pause, and then continued speaking.

"I always treated him like my brother. I loved Hizashi as my brother. But ever since that day, we were always silent. Not speaking unless required or expected to. I sensed that he despised the Main family. Our relationships tensed day after day. It was horror…a total, living, nightmare…"

"Then there was the day that the sacrifice had to be given. They wanted my body, gone from this world. I thought, I thought my life had ended there. That is, until your father, Hizashi stepped up. That was the day that I realized, he truly cared for me as a brother, not as the leader of the Hyuuga clan. And that was the day that I wished, oh how I wished, that none of this had happened. That I would have my dear brother back, that we would be happy as a family overall, even between the barriers of the main family, and the branch family. Unfortunately, that was a wish that could not be granted…"

"After that day, you became a cold hearted, shaken young Hyuuga. Hinata was beaten by her younger sister, and I felt like I was a disgrace. I wanted to _die_."

Hiashi closed his eyes.

"But I had to stand strong. I couldn't tell you the truth until I felt that you were really ready. Ready to accept the truth."

Hiashi looked at Neji, with a sincere smile.

"And you did. I felt as if the ice in your heart against this family had melted, and all was well. Hinata was welcomed back, and we both know she has gotten stronger. I feel weak…hopeless…helpless…for this family, though."

Hiashi sensed Neji jerk slightly.

"I ultimately did not approve of the separation either. Of a family, divided into two. It wasn't right…and there's nothing I can do about it either, so I try to bend the rules, ever so slightly. I feel, that if everyone were to get along with each other in this family, then the Hyuuga will be even stronger."

Hiashi paused.

"I have always treated Hizashi as a brother. And I know that he has too."

Hiashi looked at Neji, who's head was down low, eyes were covered, head turned away from Hiashi.

"You know, Neji. Right before your father died, he told me something." Hiashi looked up at the sky again.

"He told me. 'Hiashi, treat Neji as if he were your own son. I will always be watching over.' he said that with an amused, but proud smile that day." He looked at Neji. "It's something that I promise to do. I'll raise you as if you were my own son."

Hiashi smiled.

"And I truly accept you to be my nephew."

Closely looking, you could see that Neji was crying. You couldn't hear him, but you could see him doing so. Hiashi set his hand on his head.

"It's okay to cry, Neji."

Neji moved away the tray of tea and snacks, falling into Hiashi's arm.

"Hiashi-sama…"

Hiashi pat Neji sympathetically.

"I…" Neji paused. "I accept you as my uncle." he said, voice growing soft.

Hiashi nodded.

"That is good, Neji. That is good."

Hiashi and Neji continued training, until it was dawn of the evening.

"Neji…"

Neji looked at Hiashi.

"Have you ever been to the beach?"

Neji was a bit taken back at this action. He shook his head slowly.

"Would you like to go there?"

"I presume, but I would never get to go unless it is on a mission."

"Very well. You will be on a mission at the beach."

Neji's eyes widened.

"With me."

Neji gaped, slightly.

"With Hiashi-sama?"

"Mm…I ran into my old friends the other day…or, perhaps more like he ran into me. He was in quite a rush, he was. I asked him where he was going, he told me he was going to meet his son's girlfriend and his son at the dango store."

"…" Neji remained silent.

"You are, about 17, are you not?"

Neji nodded.

"Isn't that around the age that you get a…mate?"

Neji was close to flushing.

"I never thought about it, Hiashi-sama."

"Although you cannot be the leader of the Hyuuga, which is an action I would not regret taking if I could, the Branch family should progress at the same rate of the Main family."

Neji quirked his head in question. "…Progress?"

"Do not tell me that you don't know of Hinata's little affection."

Neji regretted asking. He never really cared that the fact that Hinata had fainted at the sound of Naruto coming within a ten foot range of her, since he didn't mind Naruto…most of the time. And it didn't really bother Neji that he liked Sakura, instead of his cousin, for he could really care less.

"…That's progress?" He said surprisingly flatly.

"You're seventeen, Neji."

"…"

"It's something, I believe your father would want you to do. It is just unfortunate that he will not get to meet your future wife…"

A cry of "Hiashi-sama!" would have been escaped, but Neji held back.

"We will be at the beach for three days. I have permission from all required sources. The elders have permitted so, Tsunade-sama as well. Also, she had asked us to make a map of the area, since that area is unmarked."

Hiashi lifted a small smile.

"Care to join, Neji? I want to see how well you have mastered your Byakugan. You will be of much assistance. I also have an important meeting with one of our partners there."

Neji said nothing for a couple minutes. Then, he looked up with a small smile.

"I can't turn down a mission, Hiashi-sama."

**Ohohen****: I absolutely love Hiashi and Hizashi! -Huggles- They're so powerful! O.O Did you see Hiashi? _Whoosh! _XP ß-Dead Sand/Sound Nin pursuers. And Hizashi? BAM! And out goes Hiashi! W00t! Too bad you died, Hizashi. Dx We still love you.**

**NEJITEN. The pairing is NEJIXTENTEN. NOT, _absolutely _NOT HiashixTenten or HiashixNeji.**


End file.
